jmchoultfandomcom-20200214-history
Lords of Nine series
The Lords of Nine series is a series of nine books from Australian fantasy author J.M.C Hoult, set in the world of Nuirn Tir separate for his other setting of Arzith. The series began with Lord of War, continuing on with Queen of Thorns, Prince of Bitterness, Keeper of Shadow, Lady of Desire, Baron of Chaos, King of the Coast, Master of Steel, and finishing with Emperor of Ash. The series follows protagonist Gantherin "Gan" Shirac on his quest to stop the nine Lords of Nuirn Tir from conquering his home of Imyril over the course of ten years. Plot At the beginning of Lord of War, the Lord of Ostari Teyrahn is planning his invasion of Imyril via the kingdom of Ungarwyl, territory to Iverdal master of Ungarwyl, who properly appears as the main antagonist in book six Baron of Chaos. Meanwhile in the small Imyril town of Liridin, we meet the series protagonist Gantherin "Gan" Shirac; a 19 year old farm boy living with his mother Celia, his elder brother Sathis, and his sister Elwen. Their father Ranon died ten years previously to the events of Lord of War. After being greeted in their somewhat simple life, the readers are pulled out of this paradise when Teyrahn's githdrek invade Liridin by night; with the Shirac children escaping with the help of the ranger Aethrin, and Celia sacrificing herself for them to escape. Gan blames Aethrin for her death, but as they continue en route to Calahdris, Imyril's capital, he begins to grow more positive. Meanwhile King Aedric Angathia of Imyril receives news on the attack on Liridin, but refuses to believe it to be Ostari as the priors, the main religious group in Imyril, dismiss that the nine kingdoms have long since been destroyed. Characters *''Gantherin "Gan" Shirac'' - The protagonist of the series, Gan's quest begins when his hometown of Liridin is destroyed by Lord Teyrahn of Ostari when he was 19 years old (Lord of War). He is rescued with his brother Sathis and sister Elwen by the mysterious ranger Aethrin, and they journey to the Imyril capital of Calahdris to convene with the King of Imyril Tyrmon Angathia. After Teyrahn ravages through Imyril's settlements; Gan and his comrades join the Imyril army on the field against Ostari. In pure chance Gan manages to defeat Teyrahn in combat after training from Aethrin, and the Ostari army retreats. But it is far from over, and Queen Ilyrna of Leyridin arrives with her army; and keeps her promise to Teyrahn to admire her beauty in a pool of his blood. Shortly after the events of Lord of War Gan undergoes training to become an arcane warrior in able to face Ilyrna, taught by the Archmage of Imyril's rebellious and disobedient daughter Azarielle. At first the two cannot stand each other; Azarielle views Gan as being impossible to teach, and Gan calls her a "bitch" when in the company of his brother at Calahdris, but they begin to become friends throughout the events of Queen of Thorns. *''Sathis Shirac'' - Gan's older brother, and a competent warrior, he assists Gan is his battles and provides a watchful eye over his brother. Sathis helps Gan defeat both Lord Teyrahn of Ostari and Queen Ilyrna of Leyridin, but is killed by Prince Javgen of Gantharis during the early parts of Prince of Bitterness, much to Gan's tragedy and anger. His vengeance for Sathis is all the sweeter when he slays Javgen at Teyrim G'hor. *''Azarielle Nethana'' - Introduced at the end of Lord of War as the Archmage of Imyril's rebellious and disobedient daughter, Azarielle becomes Gan's teacher in the art of magic despite being only a year older then him. Though they initially dislike each other Gan grows fond of Azarielle, but she denies his advances due to his "childish" behaviour. Category:Series